1. Related Technical Fields
Relates technical fields include devices, methods, and programs that provide vehicle guidance for power reception.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional battery charger for a battery installed in a vehicle enables non-contact charging from outside the vehicle. For example, a battery charger has been proposed that supplies an alternating current to a power supply side coil installed at a parking lot or the like generates an alternating current through electromagnetic induction in a power receiving side coil that is installed in a vehicle, such that power is supplied to the battery from the power receiving side coil (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-H05-111168, paragraphs [0010] and [0011]).